<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful on the inside and out by CrazyKZ, CrazyLikeThat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232054">Beautiful on the inside and out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyKZ/pseuds/CrazyKZ'>CrazyKZ</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLikeThat/pseuds/CrazyLikeThat'>CrazyLikeThat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Punishment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyKZ/pseuds/CrazyKZ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLikeThat/pseuds/CrazyLikeThat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a photomanipulation  art of Loki after he is changed to show his inner self.<br/>From the story What you are in the dark (is beautiful)<br/>By PeaceHeather</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624467/chapters/10542450</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beautiful on the inside and out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/gifts">PeaceHeather</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624467">What you are in the dark (is beautiful)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather">PeaceHeather</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>